The Sands of Time
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: The Pharaoh is still missing quite a few pieces to his past, and when he meets a girl with the eigth Millennium Item he's even more confused. But what if this girl is really the answer to solving the rest of the puzzle? YamiXOC YugiXOC
1. Millennium Hourglass

Here is chapter 1 of my newest story. This chapter doesn't have nearly as much information as later chapters will, so you will find out more details later. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. ^^ Anyways, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's too bad I don't, too. XD The only thing I own are my characters, Kokoro and Sammy. 

**The Sands of Time**

**Chapter 1: Millennium Hourglass**

"_That's right…embrace the power you were meant to have!" the voice laughed manically as I screamed in agony. "Princess!" I was able to open my eyes just as my love, the Pharaoh of Egypt, entered my vision. "Pharaoh, I hope we are able to somehow meet again someday. And…I love you!" Those were my last words as I faded away and felt my spirit seal itself within the darkness…_

I woke up, my heart racing and sweat dripping from my face onto my sheets. I looked at my clock. _3:00 a.m._ I groaned. I had been having dreams like this for about a month now and this was the fifth time that it had woken me up in the middle of the night like this.

I sighed and flopped against my pillow. _'What do these dreams mean…? Is there any reason why I've been having them for a month now? Let's see…what happened a month ago? Well I can't really think of anything, except that I got my Millennium Hourglass a month ago, but…'_

I shot up again and looked at the item that was on top of my nightstand. It was a small gold hourglass figure that was wrapped on a gold ribbon. My cousin had gotten it for me on her last dig in Egypt. She had said that an Egyptian Goddess named Bastet had worn it and that it had belonged to her. She had been the cat-headed goddess and was very sweet and loving. Much like myself, but….that wasn't the point here.

What was the point was the fact that these dreams hadn't started until after I'd gotten my Millennium Hourglass. Cousin Sarah had said that there were other Millennium Items as well, but that this was the only one she had ever seen. So…did the other Millennium Items have anything to do with my strange dreams? Or was it just my Millennium Item…?

I shook my head. Thinking about it wasn't going to help me get more sleep, so I decided to just drop the subject and hoped the dreams stopped.

Today was just another normal school day. Although you as the student never really consider school normal; you consider it boring. But Social Studies was one of the few classes that actually didn't make my head practically hit the desk.

So it was during Social Studies today that I noticed something I had never noticed before. It was when the teacher started talking about ancient Egypt that I noticed a boy with red, black and blond spiky hair. He was wearing an upside down pyramid hanging from a chain around his neck. I couldn't help but continue to stare at him and his upside down pyramid.

"Miss Yukino, can you answer the question for us?" I finally pulled my grasp away from the spiky-haired boy and his pyramid and turned my attention back to the teacher. He was staring at me, obviously waiting for an answer. I felt a nudge and looked over at my twin sister, who sat right beside me and I saw that she was pointing to her notebook which was open on the desk.

"The Sphinx," I answered, smiling gratefully at my sister. "That is correct. Moving on…" And the teacher continued telling us about Egypt. But this boy…something was so fascinating about him. And it wasn't at all like me to daydream during teachings of ancient Egypt.

But today my attention was diverted to the boy. And it was when the teacher had moved on in his teachings that I realized the boy had turned to look at me. My eyes widened as I quickly averted my gaze.

Suddenly the bell rang and I slowly got up and began to gather my books. Homeroom was my next and last period of the day, thank God. These practically sleepless nights had left me drained. And like I said, Social Studies was one of the only classes I could pay attention in even when extremely tired.

"Oh!" a few of my books fell onto the floor and I knelt down to pick them up. "You need any help?" I looked up to see the spiky-haired boy looking at me curiously, but with the sweetest expression.

"Oh, uh…thanks." He handed the books he had picked up to me and smiled. "I couldn't help but notice _that_…" I said, pointing to his upside down pyramid.

He looked down at it and then looked back up at me, smiling sheepishly. It's actually because of my Puzzle that I noticed what's around your neck."

I looked at my Millennium Hourglass, which lay against my collarbone for the ribbon it was on was a choker. "Oh…this is my Millennium Hourglass."

He gasped and I saw his upside down pyramid glow brightly for a few seconds. I blinked. "That's a Millennium Item?" he breathed.

I nodded. "Yeah. Wait, is yours a Millennium Item, too?" he nodded. "Yeah, this is my Millennium Puzzle."

"Hey you two, homeroom is about to start so I suggest you get moving." We looked at the teacher and nodded. The boy and I stood up and I gathered the rest of my books and we walked out of the classroom.

Surprisingly, we had the same homeroom. So I sat down at my desk and he sat down next to me. "So…we both have Millennium Items then?" I asked.

"Seems that way," he said. I sighed. "The sad thing is…I don't even know what power mine has. I heard that the Millennium Items had mystical powers that were beyond anyone's imagination, but so far I haven't witnessed anything out of the ordinary with mine. Well, except those dreams…"

"Dreams?" His expression looked even more curious than before. I nodded. "I got my Millennium Hourglass a month ago and ever since then I've been having these dreams nonstop. Last night's was the most vivid, though."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the dreams about?" "Well, usually I see myself, but in ancient Egypt and I'm usually always with this Pharaoh. I haven't ever seen his face yet, which is weird, but…his voice somehow sounds really familiar."

It was quiet for a few minutes before the boy held out his hand. "I'm Yugi Motou. Sorry I didn't introduce myself at first." I took his hand and smiled shyly. "No, it's okay. I didn't either, so…" I grinned sheepishly. "Anyways, my name's Kokoro. It's nice to meet you."

Yugi smiled, but then I noticed his gaze had wandered to my Millennium Hourglass again. "So how'd you get it?" I fingered the hourglass gently in my hands. "Oh…my cousin Sarah got it for me on her last excavation in Egypt. She said it belonged the Goddess Bastet. But that's all I know about it."

I shrugged. "Sorry I don't know more." He shook his head. "No, that's okay." Another few minutes of silence passed between us until it was broken by a blond-haired boy running towards us.

"Yug! Why didn't you notice us?" the blond asked, slamming his hands down on our desks. Yugi backed up a tad because of the blond's proximity.

"Sorry Joey. I was talking to Kokoro. She has a Millennium Item like my Puzzle." Joey's eyes widened as he looked at what was around my neck.

Another boy and a girl came up beside Joey. "What's going on, Yugi?" the girl asked. She had short, cropped brown hair and very pretty blue eyes.

"This girl has a Millennium Item." The girl looked shocked. "Really? That's so cool! The Millennium Items are rare and she has one! What are the odds? I'm Tea Gardner, by the way," the girl said, smiling at me. I smiled back. She seemed nice.

"And I'm the famous Joey Wheeler!" the blond said, puffing out his chest. I laughed as the others sweatdropped. "And I'm Tristan Taylor," the brunette-haired boy said. His hair was up in a point and his eyes were a nice, friendly brown.

"Oh, wait, there is one more thing about my Millennium Hourglass, Yugi," I said. He looked at me curiously. "My cousin found it in the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh."

All of them gasped. I looked at all of them. "What? Does that sound familiar?" All of them but Yugi shook their heads vigorously. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. But the name sure is cool!" Tea said, grinning.

I looked at them suspiciously. "Okay. Just thought that it's one more cool fact you'd like to know, Yugi."

The bell ending homeroom rang and I stood up, grabbing my books. "Maybe we could talk again sometime, Kokoro?" Yugi asked me. I nodded, a small smile gracing my lips. And then I walked out of the room. My twin, Sammy smiled at me as I walked out of the room.

"Let's go home," she said. I nodded, glancing back at Yugi one last time before I let my sister lead me out of the building.

I took of my Millennium Hourglass and placed it on my bedside table. And then I got into my bed and let my mind wander. '_I couldn't have actually seen that, right? I mean…when I glanced back at Yugi that last time, I could've sworn I saw someone else next to him that looked exactly like him. Or at least a glimpse of someone who looked like him.'_

I rubbed my temples. Thinking about this was only going to lessen my amount of sleep if I was going to have another dream tonight. So I stopped thinking and close my eyes, falling asleep only a few seconds later.

"_Bastet, you can't!" Tears shone in the girl's eyes as she smiled at him for what could be the last time. "Pharaoh, you must let me go…"_

Okay, so there is chapter 1. I've actually had this idea for quite awhile now, but never actually planned it out this far until now. But I think I've had this idea for about a year…Anyways, for those of you who don't know Bastet is the cat-headed goddess and she represents everything pure and good. She also had a sister, but I'll get into those details more in later chapters. So please tell me what you think. ^-^


	2. Talking to Ishizu

So here is chapter 2, which I actually didn't upload chapter 1 until I finished this chapter as well. So you get double chapters this time! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too, and let me know what you think.~

**The Sands of Time**

**Chapter 2: Talking to Ishizu **

~Yugi's POV~

"_Okay, so Pharaoh, what do you think? Did Kokoro look familiar to you? I mean, she had a Millennium Item and all…"_

"_Sorry Yugi, but I do not know her. I did feel some sense of familiarity when I first saw her, but I just can't remember my past."_

"_That sucks…because, I don't know why, but it feels like you two have a connection of sorts. I don't know if I'm just imagining this because of her Millennium Item, but I just think there's something about her…"_

_Yami nodded. "Yes, I agree." He sighed. "But I do not know if she even has any connection to my past." _

_I grinned. "Well, then why don't you find out?" He looked at me, surprised. "How would I be able to do that?" he asked. _

"_That's easy. Go to Ishizu." He blinked and then smiled at me. "Yes, Ishizu would surely know something about this girl."_

I let Yami take over my body.

~Yami's POV~

I began to walk to the museum, and oddly enough, saw Kokoro while on my way there. "Hey," I said to the sandy-haired girl. She smiled. "Hey, Yugi. How are you doing?" "Just on my way to the museum," I answered. "That's cool."

She looked at me curiously. "I don't know why, but all of a sudden you seem different." I blinked, surprised that she could almost sense that I wasn't Yugi.

"I mean, it just seems like you're Yugi…but not Yugi. Do you get what I mean?" She grinned sheepishly. "Of course you don't. I mean, why would you? See you tomorrow, Yugi!" She waved and then ran off in the opposite direction.

"_Well that was odd. Not many people can see the differences in us," _Yugi thought to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we better get to the museum," I said, starting to walk once again.

When I got there, Ishizu was waiting for me by the stone tablet that showed ancient carvings of me, Kaiba, and duel monsters. "I knew you would come, my Pharaoh."

"Do you know the reason why I'm here?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. You seek answers about your past life. You just met a girl who seems familiar to you, am I correct?" I nodded. "Her name is-_" "Kokoro," she finished. "All I will tell you right now is that she is the descendant of Bastet."

"Huh? Bastet? Isn't that the cat goddess?" I asked. And right as I asked the question, a weird sensation went through me.

Ishizu nodded again. "Yes. But I fear I cannot tell you if she was indeed involved in your past or not. You must figure that part out on your own."

I nodded, feeling somewhat defeated. I had only found out one thing. And that thing didn't even seem to have helped me.

'_Although that sensation when Ishizu mentioned Bastet's name…it had definitely triggered something in me. But what?'_

Had I known Bastet in my past life? And if so, what did that mean for me considering that Kokoro is her descendant?

I shook my head. I was already so uncertain about my past. Why did this have to happen?

"_Don't worry, Pharaoh. I'll try my best to help you figure this out. I mean, I was able to solve the Puzzle. Maybe this is just another puzzle to solve." _

I smiled at Yugi's words. He was right. I had him to help me figure this out. But I knew it still wouldn't be easy.

~Kokoro's POV~

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I buried my head into my pillow and reached out with my hand to stop the annoying noise.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _'They probably have circles under them because I still got not sleep last night thanks to my stupid dreams.'_

I yawned as I got up, picked up my uniform and went into the bathroom to take my shower. As the hot water seeped into my pores, I instantly started to get this vision in my head.

It was of a little girl that looked a lot like me, and a little boy that looked a lot like Yugi! And there was a desert around us, so I was guessing that the water we were in was the Nile.

"_Ha! I splashed you! You look so funny when your hair's wet!" _The girl that looked like a younger version of me, laughed as she splashed the Yugi-looking boy.

I gripped the shower door with my hand. "What the heck was that?" I murmured. Normally, I would've tried to shake something like this off, but this wasn't under any normal circumstances. I just met Yugi yesterday and I was now having visions of the guy when he was younger? 

'_And there's no way that that girl was me. It's just not possible.'_

So for the rest of my shower, I kept mumbling things to myself. Like possible explanations for why I had that vision. Although I came up with none in that category.

"I'm going to be late!" I cried, running as fast as I could towards homeroom. But thankfully I made it in the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Hey, Kokoro, looks like you made it just in time!" Joey waved to me and I sat down next to him and the others. I sighed and rubbed at my eyes.

"You didn't get any sleep last night?" Tea asked. I shook my head and yawned. "I had those weird dreams again…"

"Dreams of what?" Tristan asked curiously. "I have these dreams where I'm in ancient Egypt and I'm always beside this Pharaoh. But I can never see his face. He just never turns around. Although when he talks, his voice sounds so familiar…I just can't put my finger on it. It's like I know him…yet I don't."

I rubbed the back of my head and grinned sheepishly at all of them. "Sorry, I was rambling again wasn't I?" They all were looking at me curiously now. I titled my head.

But then I gasped. I was seeing a shadow-outline type thing next to Yugi. "What is it? What's wrong?" Joey asked, jumping up.

And then, just like that, it vanished. I looked around where it had just been. "Um…I don't know exactly. I just saw this weird shadow near Yugi…and it just vanished too…"

Yugi and the others looked behind them but didn't see anything. And nor did I at the moment. "Huh, well there's nothing here now," Tristan said.

I nodded, unsure. Because though I couldn't see the outline anymore, I could still somehow sense it. I blinked and shook my head. "Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. I mean, I am really tired…" I laughed nervously. Tea, Tristan, and Joey seemed to buy my excuse, but Yugi was looking at me oddly.

"Humph! You geeks are all the same." We all looked toward where the voice came from and Joey instantly got angry. "What was that, rich boy?" he fumed.

Tristan put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Easy, buddy," he said.

"Do you guys know him?" I asked. Tea nodded. Yugi and Kaiba sort of have a rivalry going on. Yugi's the dueling champ and Kaiba's only second best. And he's not a guy that does well with second place."

The cold-eyed brunette narrowed his eyes at her. "For your information, Gardner, I'm not a sore winner. I just happen to want my rightful title as 'King of Games' back."

Tea looked back at me and jabbed a finger in his direction. "He may say he's not a sore winner, but he's that and a sore _loser._"

Tristan and Yugi began to chuckle. Joey still looked furious and Tea had a smug grin on her face. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't need to take a load of bull crap from a bunch of school kids and their pet monkey." He sneered at Joey and then walked out of the room.

"Monkey? Why don't you come here and duel me and I'll show you who's the monkey!" Joey made a leap for the doorway, but Tristan gripped his shoulder harder and began to pat his back. "There, there, Joey. You'll beat him someday."

Tristan then looked at us and shook his head. Tea giggled. "I get no respect…" Joey mumbled, anime tears running down his cheeks.

"So did I hear you guys say duel monsters?" I asked, grinning. "Yeah. Why, do you play?" Yugi asked, perking up. I nodded. "Sammy and I love to play!"

"Sammy?" Joey asked. It seems he had recovered from his little "episode." I nodded again. "She's my twin sister. And speaking of her, here she comes now! Hey, Sammy!" I waved to her and she smiled and walked towards us.

"I don't think we've ever met before?" Sammy said, smiling at the others.

Joey was pointing at my sister with his mouth hanging open. "S-s-she looks exactly like you!"

"Duh, that's what '_twin'_ means," Sammy and I said in unison.

"But don't twins usually have some sort of difference in the way the look?" Tea asked. "I mean, you both have the same sandy blonde hair and one blue sky blue eye and one brown eye. And you even have the brown as your right eye and the blue as your left."

Sammy and I shrugged. "We never figured that out. Nor have we figured out why we both have two different colored eyes in the first place. It's weird."

"Oh, Kokoro…would you like to come over to my place tonight?" Yugi suddenly asked. I blinked and looked at him. "Sure, but are you sure it's alright. I mean you only met me yesterday." I smiled slightly.

He nodded. "There's…something I have to tell you…" I saw Tea frown from out of the corner of my eye, but shrugged it off. "Okay. When do you want me to come over then? Right after school?" Yugi nodded. "Sure."

I smiled. "Kay."

It was now after school and I was walking with Yugi and his friends toward his house. "Oh, Yug, I forgot to ask…do you want us at your house too, or not?" Joey suddenly asked.

Yugi looked at him. "Well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to tell you guys yet. It's kind of confusing and there are still a lot of missing pieces."

Joey nodded. "Kay, guys, then that means it's time for us to take our leave!" He slung his arms around Tristan and Tea's shoulders and walked with them ahead of us.

"So I'll meet you at home, Sammy?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded. Then she started walking in the direction towards our house.

"So…um…what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "It won't be easy to explain." He stopped in front of a cute little shop that said _Game_ on the front in big letters. We walked inside and an old man greeted us.

"Why hello there. And what might your name be?"

I smiled at the old man. He seemed kind and he had Yugi's pretty violet eyes. "My name's Kokoro Yukino. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Motou."

He smiled at me kindly. "You can call me Grandpa." "Thank you."

Yugi led me into the living room and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. "So…you know a lot about ancient Egypt, am I correct?"

I nodded. "And you have a Millennium Item." I blinked, not knowing what to say. "_And you sensed me beside Yugi today…_"

"Wait…why are you talking in third person? I didn't think you were the type to do that, Yugi." I giggled nervously. Something seemed off. And this presence didn't feel like Yugi's…

'_Wait! This feels exactly like when I saw him yesterday! When he was on his way to the museum! It felt like him…but yet it didn't…that's exactly how he feels now…'_

And then a bright yellow light filled the room and I covered my eyes to shield them. When I opened them again, I was looking at Yugi, but with narrowed eyes. Their color was a crimson now and not violet, and he had more spikes in his hair. He also seemed taller but he was sitting at the moment so I couldn't tell.

"And so we meet…" the new Yugi said.

Dun, dun, dun! How was that for a chapter ending? ;D Hope I didn't leave you at too big of a cliffhanger. Oh, wait that was a big cliffhanger. Sorry. XD I should be starting chapter 3 soon so look forward to that all ye faithful readers! Until next time!~

Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters. I only own my plot and Kokoro and Sammy. And obviously, I don't own Bastet! XD


	3. Truths

Okay, so here is chapter 3. I wasn't going to originally do it yet, but I got a review that's making my stubborn nature kick in. I don't want this story to seem Cliché or for Kokoro to come off as a Mary-Sue, or whatever the frick you think she might be, so I'm going to make sure chapter 3 is worth the while and worth your time and reading. I mean, sure chapters 1 and 2 were quite confusing and sure Sammy may not seem that important, but first chapters can be mysterious sometimes. The plot will work itself out later. And I have a good idea for Sammy, so no one bash my character please. I mean, seriously, there's only so much a writer/artist can do, am I right? ~sighs~ Anyways, here's chapter 3 and enjoy!~

Oh, but one more thing. This is just **fanfiction!** Nothing else. Fanfiction doesn't have to follow the same storyline as it's book or anime because it's being done by a fan. Hence the word **fan**fiction! Again, this is to a review I got. I just want to make sure that people know that it's **my **story. I came up with it and I'll decide what to do with it.

**The Sands of Time**

**Chapter 3: Truths**

~Sammy's POV~

I sat on my bed and was working on my math homework, when a sharp pain made its' way through my skull.

"_You are the princess of Darkness! Do no deny who or what you are, Sekhmet." A voice laughed evilly and a girl with an extremely dark shade of brown hair gripped her head and fell to her knees._

"_Who am I?" the girl murmured, tears springing to her eyes. "What am I…?" The voice laughed manically again. "I already told you the first part, my dear. You are the princess of Darkness! As for what you are…you are now a part of the darkness!"_

_The voice laughed harshly once more and then the scene faded…_

I gasped as my head shot up. _'What was that? That girl looked kind of like me but with darker hair and eyes…why were her eyes red and a dark, cold blue, though?'_

"_That's because your ancestor was tainted by the darkness! She looked exactly like you, just as Bastet did you sister, but then Sekhmet became one with the darkness and it tainted her body."_

My eyes widened. That voice…it had been the same as in my weird dream. And it had spoken out loud.

"_I was always speaking out loud, dear." _

The voice laughed just as it had in my dream and I looked around my room. "What is going on…?"

"_The same thing that happened to Sekhmet…your ancestor, will soon be happening to you. So in other words…history is about to repeat itself." _

There was one more laugh and the sudden dark presence faded.

"History is about to repeat itself…?"

~Kokoro's POV~

I blinked at the sight of this Yugi-look alike in front of me. "Um…so are you still Yugi? Because you look kinda' different and your voice sounds a bit deeper."

He stared at me and then finally shook his head. "No, I am not Yugi. I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Sorta'…" I laughed nervously.

"Why did you tell Yugi so much about yourself even though you two just met?" he asked.

I blinked again. Man, his voice was much deeper than Yugi's. It was kinda' freaky.

"Because he's got a Millennium Item, too and I heard that all the Millennium Items come with weirdness. And since mine did, I decided to tell him and see if he knew anything or could pick up anything that I couldn't."

I shrugged. "Well, that, and he's such a sweetie so I felt I could really trust him."

The spirit nodded. "So, why are you the spirit of the Puzzle? Like how did you get to be the spirit of it?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. "I was a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt 3,000 years ago. And I sealed myself into the Millennium Puzzle to save the earth from the darkness that would have consumed the Earth."

"And you trusted me enough to tell me all this?" I asked. "Well, I met up with a friend of mine from the Museum and she told me that you're the descendant of Bastet. And I believe that it's not just coincidence that you got her Millennium Hourglass. I believe it to be fate."

"Wait, what? I'm Bastet's descendant? I mean, I know this item belonged to her, but me being her descendant is really a stretch, don't you think?"

"This friend also told me that your ancestor might have been involved in my past. Although there was no stone tablet with Bastet on it, but Ishizu also has a Millennium Item. The Millennium Necklace helps her to see things in the future and sometimes the past. So I'm guessing that's how she saw you coming."

I was only able to nod. "Uh-huh. So you're telling me all this to see if I can tell you if my ancestor was a part of your past? Well, I don't even know that much about her. Except that she was the cat goddess and that she was everything pure. How can that help you?"

He sighed heavily. "I don't know. Ishizu said that I have to figure that out for myself."

"Wait? I have a question. You might not know the answer, but…Sammy's my twin. And Bastet had a twin. Named Sekhmet, I believe. And Bastet was everything pure. Sekhmet was the complete opposite. She was everything dark. She wasn't that way at first, but I remember reading that the darkness had always been inside her since before the day she was born and it tainted her. So Sekhmet could have released the darkness you got rid of 3,000 years ago. But would that mean that since Bastet is my ancestor, Sekhmet is Sammy's?"

His eyes widened. "So if she _is_ Sekhmet's descendant does that mean that Sammy has a darkness in her, too?" I asked.

He placed his hand to his chin in thought and his expression turned thoughtful. You have a very good point, Kokoro. But I'm not sure if Ishizu could confirm this guess for us."

"Hmm…well then let's try our best to figure it out somehow!" I pumped my fist and another bright light shone in front of me. I looked in front of me and saw Yugi instead of the Pharaoh. "Wait, where did he go?"

Yugi smiled. "He retreated into the depths of the puzzle to think about the new theories you've given him. Sorry he wasn't _very_ open, but that's just in his nature with newcomers."

"If that's the case, why do _you_ trust me?" He smiled. "You seem like a very nice person and you seemed genuinely curious about the Millennium Items, but not because you want them like some people do. You just wanted to figure out something about the weirdness and I understand that. I've had a lot of questions ever since I completed the puzzle. Then again, so has the Pharaoh."

"Oh! I never got his name." Yugi shook his head at me. "When he sealed himself into the Puzzle, he sealed away his memories with it. He can only remember that he was a Pharaoh in his past life and the darkness that he defeated. He can't remember his name and he can't even remember how he even defeated this darkness. That's why he doesn't know if he had any connection with Bastet or not."

"I can help too!" I mean, after all, you trusted me enough to tell me all this so the least I can do is help!" Yugi smiled at me and I smiled back.

*The Next Day*

~Bakura's POV~

I chuckled darkly as I took over my counterpart's body. I began to pace around the room. "I can't believe I forgot about the eighth Millennium Item….the Millennium Hourglass. You'd think I would've remembered that beauty because of its' power. I think I'm starting to become like our poor nameless Pharaoh. If I've forgotten about this, what else have I forgotten about? And what in the world made me forget?"

I stopped and glanced in front of me. There was a new girl with Yugi and his friends. Her sandy blonde hair seemed familiar. And when she turned around to glance behind her, I caught glimpse of her eyes.

My smile turned as dark as my heart. Now I know why I had forgotten about the Hourglass…pure little Bastet wiped my memories of it clean so that I couldn't hurt her precious Pharaoh. But unfortunately for her and him, I've remembered. And I also have regained my memories of Bastet's precious twin sister, Sekhmet. The princess of Darkness…

Kay, so that was chapter 3. Sorry about my ranting in the beginning, but I really have planned this out well and so the review that I got stung a little bit. Hopefully this is to everyone's liking and you're starting to see a few of the bigger pieces. There's much more to come, though…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. I only own Kokoro and Sammy and my plot. Although Sekhmet really was the opposite of Bastet. She was evil and dark, so I didn't make that part up, but I did make up the whole Sekhmet being the princess of Darkness.

Anyways, until next time.~


	4. Believing in Magic

Chapter 4 is here! This one is going to have a few more little details. Like why Bastet got the eighth Millennium Item and how and eighth was even made in the first place. So Kul Elna will be mentioned in the very beginning of this chapter. Yay! Finally more details. Yeah, that's right readers; you aren't the only one who has been craving to read details. I'm been craving to write them too! So I hope you enjoy! ~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. I only own Kokoro Sammy and most of the plotline. 

**The Sands of Time**

**Chapter 4: Believing in Magic**

_Kul Elna…a town that existed 3,000 years ago in ancient Egypt. It was a peaceful town at first, but then darkness befell the town once the Millennium Items were made. Legend has it that the Millennium Items were made with dark souls from actual human beings and that's what made the town lose its peace. _

_But that wasn't the only reason the town lost its peace. The other reason was because, supposedly, there was a being with such a dark soul it could completely wipe out mankind. And she could manipulate her spirit into dark energy which soon filled the town and made it what it soon became…_

~Bakura's POV~

"Kul Elna…My precious hometown…and where the Millennium Items were made. Including the Hourglass. But no one knew of the Hourglass' existence until they found out Bastet had it. Legend has it that one more Millennium Item had formed from a leftover dark soul that hadn't yet been used. But that Millennium Item didn't stay to be discovered by anyone. It transported itself into Bastet's care…and that's how our race found out about the Millennium Hourglass."

I sighed and began to pace around my counterpart's bedroom. "If only that girl hadn't found her ancestor's precious item. If only I had found it first. That girl doesn't even begin to understand the power that item has."

I smirked. "Although, Bastet didn't at first. Quite comical really. How they aren't the same person but they're still so very much alike. Kokoro, I believe is her name."

"But what about Sekhmet? Where was her descendant in this world? I haven't yet noticed anybody with a dark presence. Hopefully I soon will. Someone needs to help resurrect the darkness within her. It needs to be awakened and I think I'm the lucky person who's going to get the golden opportunity to do just that."

~Seto's POV~

I flicked a strand of hair out of my face as I continued to type on my computer. _'What was it about that girl? She seemed familiar, almost like…we've met before. But that's absurd. I've never met her in my life. I've been hanging around those geeks and their crazy talk of magic too much, I guess. Yeah, that's it.'_

"But…" I murmured. My heart had tightened when I had first looked at her. That couldn't be coincidence, couldn't it? I shook my head. "Preposterous. You've just been hanging around the geeks too much. That's all it is, Kaiba. And…oh my god, now you're talking to yourself. You _have_ been hanging around them too much."

I continued to type up the details for my blueprint design when suddenly my cell phone rang. "This better be important!" I snapped when I pressed the talk button.

"It is." I instantly recognized the calm, cool voice of Ishizu Ishtar. "Oh, great. I'm starting to doubt my sanity and who else is to call me but the queen of freaks herself," I muttered.

She ignored my comment. "You have been feeling a connection to someone lately, haven't you? And you've just only met her, too, and yet you feel close to her somehow. Am I right, Kaiba?"

I faltered for a moment, but defiance quickly kicked in. Seto Kaiba never gave in to anybody!

"Who are you to be asking about my personal life?" I hissed. She seemed amused by this point. "Well my Millennium Necklace told me that you're confused as to why she seems to familiar to you."

"Oh, this nonsense again? Look, your little _toy_ doesn't have any magical powers. So stop giving me crap and let me get back to my work!"

"Think what you wish, Kaiba, but remember this…you will soon begin to remember why this girl seems important. And trust me, she _is_ important."

And with that she hung up. I slammed my phone down on my desk. Now I was infuriated. Who was she to act like she knew what was going on in my life? And she should know better by now than to feed me that load of bull. I didn't believe in any of that magic mumbo jumbo. And not even Ishizu or this sandy hair-colored girl was about to change that.

~Kokoro's POV~

Today was yet another day where I was hanging out with Yugi. His friends hadn't seemed to mind, well, except Tea, but that I hadn't figured out yet, so…

Anyways, today was the day I had decided to ask him about the other Millennium Items.

"So…Yugi, if you don't mind me asking, what are the other Millennium Items? I'm just really curious to know."

And then the Pharaoh took over. I had surprisingly gotten used to this transition pretty quickly, though it was still kinda freaky what with how alike they both looked.

"There is the Millennium Puzzle of course, the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Eye, the Millennim Rod, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Scale, and the Millennium Ring. And, obviously your Millennim Hourglass. Which I didn't even know of until you and Yugi met."

"How were they made?" I asked curiously. He sighed. "That is one of the many other things I still can't remember."

"Well…then what are their powers?"

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Their powers? Like what can the Items do?"

"My Puzzle has many powers, not all of which I know of yet. It has a repelling power and it lets me and Yugi switch so that sometimes for a little while I can be as close to having my own body again as possible."

"The Millennium Necklace, as I've told you, can give the user visions of the future and sometimes past. The Millennium Eye has the power to steal souls. The Millennium Key has the power to see deep into a person's mind. The Millennium Scale has a balancing power, obviously seeing as its' a scale. The Millennium Rod also has the power to trap souls within it. The Millennium Ring is the darkest of all the items. Yugi's friend Bakura has the Ring and it also has a spirit inside of it like I exist in the puzzle. But Bakura's other side is nasty, so watch out for him."

"So I'm guessing you don't know what my Hourglass does, do you?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. "Yeah, I thought not." I began to turn the little hourglass figurine over and over between my fingers. "I'd really love to know what it does. I mean, it's called the Millennium Hourglass so it must have something to do with time, but I don't know _what_."

"Wait, do you think Ishizu would know." I shot up from my seat. The Pharaoh shook his head. "She might, but she probably won't tell if we ask her. She said I have to figure it out on my own, remember?"

I sighed and plopped back down. "Yeah, you're right. Hmmm…how could we figure out its' power on our own then? Maybe we need to do something to trigger its' power or something…?"

"Yes, but what?" We both sat there pondering when we saw Tea and the rest of the gang walk into the room. But suddenly, they stopped. And I mean, literally _stopped_. Like they just hadn't stopped walking towards us, but were now ceasing to move at all.

Then I realized that we had had the TV on this entire time, but now it was standing still on just one frame. It wasn't moving either!

I looked at the Pharaoh. He looked at me questioningly. "What's going on?" he murmured. So he and I could still move…

I jumped up and ran past the frozen gang and looked out toward Mr. Motou. He had been in the middle of dusting one of the empty card racks, but now he was frozen, too.

I looked down at where my Hourglass lay, against my collarbone, and saw it pulsating gently. It began to vibrate and glow as bright as the Millennium Puzzle did whenever Yugi and the Pharaoh switched places. I shut my eyes tightly and when I opened them again, everyone was moving again. And me being in shock, it wasn't surprising when Joey crashed into me.

I groaned as I felt the floor under me. "Oh, Kokoro, sorry, I didn't see you there." I blew my bangs, which were collarbone-length and split down the middle, out of my face. "Yeah, obviously."

He helped me up and I saw the others walk into the living room, where I had just been. Okay, so everything was back to normal at the moment.

I walked back into the living room and saw the Pharaoh giving me a weird expression. "What was that?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. All I know is no one was moving and my Hourglass was glowing. Then the glow became brighter and everything went back to normal again."

"What are you two talking 'bout?" Joey asked, leaning against the back side of the couch. "We're not too sure ourselves. You guys started walking in, but then you froze. Like everything ceased to move. Ever Mr. Motou stopped moving."

The Pharaoh suddenly gasped. "Maybe that's your item's power! Maybe what happened was time stopped! Your Millennium Hourglass stopped time!"

We all gasped. "What? But that's impossible! I mean, seriously!" Joey exclaimed. "I hate to agree with Joey over there, but I think he's right. I mean a little charm of an hourglass that can stop time? It's just not possible," Tristan said. Tea nodded in agreement.

The Pharaoh and Yugi switched. "But guys think about it. My Millennium Puzzle has a freaky power. And so do all the other Millennium Items. And let's not forget about duel monsters. I mean, if a game we have today existed all the way back in ancient Egypt, pretty much anything's possible."

"Okay, and now you've got a point, Yug." Joey suddenly grabbed his head. "Argh! I can't take all this weirdness! What is going on here?"

"We don't even know that ourselves, Joey. But if my Millennium Hourglass has the power to stop time…it might have another freaky power to. But why _would_ an item have the ability to stop time? Why would time even need to be stopped?"

All of us just stayed silent after my questions because none of us had any answers or even any guesses. Which wasn't helping at all. And I'll bet that this was confusing the Pharaoh even more. And I had promised I would try to help him. It seemed like this had just made him more confused.

"Well, all I can say now is…I definitely don't have any more doubts about magic actually existing."

Kay! Chapter 4 is now done and I can get to working on chapter 5! I hope you liked it and can't wait for more! Man, this story's flying by! XD Just keep in mind, there might be times where I won't update as fast. Maybe because of a writer's block or something else. But I'll still try my hardest to update quickly! ~blows you all kisses~ 

Oh, and thanks to **Epouvantable** for her review on chapters 1 and 2. Her review made me work that much harder on chapter 3 and the pressure to do well, I think is the reason that chapter turned out so good. So thanks!~


	5. The Start of Resentment

Okay, so here is chapter 5! Yay! We're like half away from double digits! XD Lol, anyways, I have more of this idea planned in the middle and I'm still in the beginning stage now so I'm writing this as I go along. Hopefully I get to where I have things planned out soon. XP

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Trust me if I did….there would be many more seasons of epicness. :333

**Chapter 5: **

**Resentment**

"_Hello Pharaoh Aknankadin. It's a pleasure to meet you." _

_The man bowed at the other man across from him. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well, King Raja. This is my son, Atem." Aknankadin gestured to a little boy beside him with red, black, and blond spiky hair and beautiful amethyst eyes._

_Raja smiled. "Why hello there, Prince Atem."_

"_Hello," the boy said, smiling slightly._

_Raja gestured to a little girl that was standing somewhat behind him, but was peeking her head out and looking at the boy shyly. She had long light blonde hair, almost the color of sand, and had one sky blue eye and one light brown eye._

"_These are my daughters. Princess Bastet, say hello to Prince Atem." _

_Bastet looked away but then looked back up at the boy and smiled shyly. "H-hello. I'm Bastet. It's nice to meet you."_

"_And then this is Princess Sekhmet. Say hello, honey."_

"_Hi, it's nice to meet you." _

_Atem grinned. "Same here! Hey, you guys wanna go play?"_

_Bastet's eyes suddenly began to shimmer. Sekhmet smiled widely. "Definitely!" the two girls cried in unison._

~Tea's POV~

The morning air nipped at my exposed legs. Gosh, why did our school's uniform have to have such a short darn skirt? I shook my head at the thought. That wasn't what was important now. What was important that Kokoro seemed to be getting closer and closer to Yugi with each passing day. Not that I really had a problem with her getting close to Yugi. I was only a teensy bit jealous of that.

What I was rally jealous of was Kokoro growing closer and closer to the Pharaoh. That made me so mad and it made my cheeks flush in anger every time I thought of the two of them together.

And to make matters even worse, the Pharaoh and Yugi had told just Kokoro about their secret. But when I had figured out, it had been alongside Joey and Tristan. And that was hardly what I'd consider romantic.

I sighed as the school building loomed in front of me. Another boring day in class….

When I got to my first period classroom what I saw shocked me. Kokoro was talking to the Pharaoh!

I walked over to where they were sitting and I saw that they were laughing. The Pharaoh hardly ever laughed. I had never even heard him laugh except maybe once, but that was after he had beaten a villain, I believe.

But this laugh was so carefree, like the Pharaoh had been able to let go of his troubles momentarily.

"Morning Tea!" Kokoro said brightly, her face aglow in a smile.

"Good morning, Tea," the Pharaoh said, smiling as well. "G-good morning," I replied. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Kokoro grinned. "Just duel monsters and stuff. Like the Pharaoh asked me what my favorite card was and I told him that it's Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey glomped Kokoro and tears began to run furiously down his cheeks. "Isn't she just awesome, Tea?"

My eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, just great."

"Alright class, time to take your seats."

At the sight of the teacher everyone made their way to their seats, including me. Sadly I sat up front while both Kokoro and Yugi's seats were in the back of the room.

I wouldn't be this upset if it were Yugi that were with her right now. The Pharaoh was our friend. Not hers. _I_ had known him way longer than she ever had."

And so because of that, the day dragged on.

It wasn't until after school that I realized I had to talk to Kokoro. About the Pharaoh.

We were all walking home like usual when the Pharaoh turned to Kokoro and smiled. "Would you like to come over to Yugi's today, Kokoro?"

She smiled but before she could answer I but in.

"Uh, she can't! Because…uh, she's spending the afternoon with me. Isn't that right, Kokoro?"

Kokoro looked at me questioningly, but nodded and smiled. "Sure, it'll give us girls some time to bond. Sorry Pharaoh, maybe tomorrow?"

He nodded and threw me a curious look.

I smiled and linked my arm through Kokoro's. I led her to my house, which wasn't that far away, and she stopped once in front of the house.

"So, what do you like to do? Do you duel?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I cheer on the sidelines." Kokoro smiled. "That's cool. You're such a good friend."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kokoro…why do you hang out with the Pharaoh so much?" I asked slowly.

She blinked. "Well, I really like him. I mean, sure my ancestor may have known him in the past but I just feel connected to him somehow. I mean, neither of us are even sure if my ancestor did know him, so…"

"How much do you like him?" I pressed.

Kokoro looked thoughtful. "I dunno'. Like a good friend. Or a brother." She shrugged and smiled but then her expression turned to one of confusion.

"So why are you asking me all these questions about the Pharaoh, Tea?"

I sighed. "Look, I like the Pharaoh, okay? I feel so strange when I'm around him, but strange in a good way. I guess you could say I love him…."

I felt a blush heat up my cheeks and Kokoro smiled. "I think that's cute. But why ask me these questions? You don't actually think I like him _that_ way do you?"

I looked at her strangely. "You act differently with him than you do with us," I pointed out. She looked at me intently. "Do I? Guess I never really noticed." She laughed and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I don't like him that way, Tea. So no need to worry. If that's all you wanted and you didn't really want to hang out then I can leave," Kokoro said, grinning.

I shook my head. "No, we can hang out. What else do you like to do besides duel?"

She laughed and smiled sheepishly. "I actually don't do much other than duel. I mean I hang out with friends and stuff, but after that dueling is my main activity. Eat, sleep, duel I guess you could say is my lifestyle."

"Well, maybe you could teach me more about dueling then," I said. She nodded. "Okay!"

She grinned and I couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Her bubbly

attitude was infectious.

~Kokoro's POV~

I waved goodbye to Tea and began my walk home as the sun began to descend from the sky.

I had had fun with her, but for some reason there was a dull ache in my chest that had been there the whole time. I hadn't really felt it at first but now it was making itself clearly known.

I think it had started when she had first asked me if I loved the Pharaoh. I couldn't love him, could I? I mean, even my ancestor didn't.

Okay…so that one I wasn't really sure on. We weren't even sure if my ancestor even knew him, let alone loved him.

'_There's no way I love the Pharaoh, right? I mean there's just no way! Maybe I just want to know if my ancestor really did know him…'_

But I had this weird feeling that Bastet and the Pharaoh had indeed known each other. I just wasn't to sure…

Because even if she had loved him that didn't mean I had to love him, right?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and just decided that the best way to handle this was to not think too much of it.

Finally I made it home and went up to the bedroom I shared with Sammy. I threw my bag down on the floor and kicked off my shoes beside my bed. Sammy looked up at me and gave me a slight smile.

"You okay?" Sammy asked, taking note of the blush on my face.

I nodded, though that really was a good question to ask myself now. "Tea just asked me to come over to her house so she could ask me if I like the Pharaoh."

Sammy instantly frowned. "And do you?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and ran a hand tiredly through my light blonde hair. "I told her that I didn't love him that way but now I'm not so sure. I mean I know I just met him and all but it really feels like we have this deep connection…"

Sammy muttered something I couldn't hear and then put the smile back on her face. "Well, maybe you do love him."

I didn't answer, but instead chose to flop down on my bed.

~Sammy's POV~

I looked at Kokoro and my frown returned once more. I don't know why it bothered me so much that she might like the Pharaoh, considering I didn't even practically know him but…like she had said I too could feel a connection with him.

As odd as that probably sounded it was what I felt. The connection was distant but there was still a faint glimmer of recognition there.

_I watched as my sister and the soon-to-be Pharaoh of Egypt continued to frolic and play in the sand. _

_A frown creased my lips and I sighed. I was being left out again…not that it was surprising by now because everyone could see the bond he and Bastet had, but…it hurt that when they were together, they didn't think about me or spare me a glance._

_And Bastet was always with him so she had never realized that I was in love with him. I could see in her eyes that she was too, even if she just didn't realize it yet._

_I could feel an unknown emotion in the pit of my stomach begin to rise and bubble on my throat. I pursed my lips and bit my tongue to prevent myself from speaking the harsh, angry words._

_Plus even if I did tell them how I felt it's not like it would matter. After all, just as Isis said, they were destined to be together…even if it's not what I wanted…_

I blinked and shook my head. That daydream had been odd. I had seen myself and Kokoro with the Pharaoh.

'_Except, like always you were pushed to the side…'_ a tiny voice in the back of my head said.

I looked over at Kokoro and felt my earlier frown returning once more. It's not like she had meant it but lately I had been feeling left out and pushed to the side.

'_Maybe I should tell her?' _I thought.

I shook my head just as Kokoro opened her mouth to speak. "You know how I told you I found out that I'm the descendant of Bastet?"

I nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, I had a theory that since you're my twin and Bastet had a twin, maybe you're the descendant of Sekhmet?"

I blinked. That was obviously not what I had been expecting. Or had I been expecting her to say anything _but_ that.

It almost felt as if I knew that and had known that already for awhile, but at the same time it really didn't ring a bell.

I just shrugged. "Okay, well…how are you going to find out for sure?" I asked her.

"I'm going to go to the museum and ask Ishizu tomorrow after school."

I nodded. "Is the Pharaoh going with you?" I tentatively asked. She nodded. "Yeah, but it's not like it means anything. What I mean is, just because we're going together, it doesn't mean a single thing. We're going to find out about his past and for no other reason."

I nodded again, highly unsure of the answer she had just given me. I could tell from the blush on her cheeks that she didn't believe her statement either.

I looked at Kokoro, oddly. There was another expression on her face. Regret. She had definitely left something out when she had mentioned Sekhmet possibly being my ancestor. Why she had left anything out, I had no clue, but I was beginning to feel resentment burning in my chest. What else wasn't she telling me then?

Kokoro's POV~

I could tell Sammy was angry because she had been able to tell that I had left something out about Sekhmet but the Pharaoh and I weren't even sure that she was Sekhmet's descendant yet so why trouble her by telling her that Sekhmet seemed sweet at first but had really been incredibly dark and powerful?

It just didn't seem right to worry her like that for no reason, so I kept my mouth shut. I just hoped that Sammy wasn't too mad at me…


	6. Hard feelings put on hold

I think the main reason that I feel like doing this chapter now is that I really do think that Sammy needs to be added more. She plays way more of a part to this story than some of you may realize. I'm still writing this as I go though cause like I said my main ideas are going to happen somewhere in the middle. XP I need to brainstorm more. If any of you have any ideas you're welcome to share them.~ 

As always I do not own Yugioh! Or its characters! Just my own. 

**The Sands of Time**

**Chapter 6: Hard feelings put on hold**

~Bakura's POV~

I grinned to myself, not even caring that people were staring at me oddly. My counterpart would be the one dealing with it later. All that mattered to me now was finding out if Sammy was indeed the princess of darkness that her ancestor, Sekhmet had been.

I stalked the hallways quietly, still not caring if people were staring. Obviously I did have to be careful with how I watched Sammy. In this day and age people would probably think I was a stalker. Which in my case, I probably was.

I walked up to the sandy blonde-haired girl and gave her a convincing smile. She looked at me oddly but said nothing.

"I don't know if we've met," I said, using my counterpart's charming British voice, "But my name is Ryo Bakura. You're Sammy, correct?"

She nodded warily. "Sammy Yukino, yes. It's nice to meet you, Bakura, but how do you know who I am?"

I smiled sweetly as my counterpart. "Your sister. I'm friends with Yugi and the gang." She rolled her eyes. "That figures. To the first part I mean. It seems that's how anyone at all knows who I am; my sister."

Her voice was laced with a bitter edge and when she wasn't looking I allowed a sinister grin to cross through to my counterpart's face. It quickly turned sweet once more as she looked back up at me.

"Well, is that all you wanted?" she asked, somewhat tiredly. I tried to look thoughtful and succeeded. "No, actually…I was wondering if you've been having any strange dreams lately."

She frowned at me, obviously not expecting this, and already creeped out by the fact I was asking such a question. "Well, yeah, but what's it to you?" She asked cautiously.

"It's just I believe that the Egyptian magic that existed long ago still exists today but only in certain people. I just get this vibe that you have some sort of magic like that."

She shrugged. "Well, I am Sekhmet's descendant, but that's all I know. I don't know if my dreams have any meaning or not, so…sorry, but if you don't mind."

She nodded toward the other direction and gave me a slight wave as she walked off. True, her comments hadn't answered my question, but something else sure did. Her aura was black with an even darker outline. She was feeling so much resentment toward her sister that, just like Sekhmet, she was letting the darkness start to consume her.

"Just like before…" I gave a low, sinister chuckle. "And this is why your ancestor was known as the princess of darkness. And also…why you will soon be crowned the same. That is…once you let the darkness fully consume you."

~Sammy's POV~

I sighed as I roamed the hallways, wishing more than anything that I could just go home and sleep on my nice, comfy bed. That guy, Bakura had asked me some odd questions and I can't help but feel like he wasn't the good guy most people thought he was. Just the way he had looked at me…

I shuddered, but that's not the main part of why I just wished I could go home right now. That was because of my sister. Now don't get me wrong. I love my sister to death, but she just gets so much attention and I get hardly any. Even from our parents.

Kokoro's always the one who excels in her studies, and practically everything else and I'm always the one that does good in the average sense. I had pretty much always been in her shadow but had never really minded earlier on. In fact, when we were young I was always grateful that she was the one getting all the attention. I had been to shy at the time.

I still was shy now, though, but not as much as I had been. And, I don't know…lately I had been trying to push the resentment away but at this moment I didn't care that it was there. I didn't try and tell myself that it wasn't good to feel like this toward someone I loved dearly. I don't know why.

True, I hardly had hardly energy, emotional or physical, at the moment, but that wasn't the only reason I wasn't pushing this away.

"_It's just like before. You've had enough, haven't you?"_

I groaned quietly. That sinister voice had been yet another reason for the resentment for my sister building up. I tried not to think how oddly enough I was able to get what the voice was trying to say, or how somehow I knew what it meant when it said _'before.'_"

Which oddly enough, after the mysterious, dark presence that came with the voice left I'd try to think of what she was getting at by speaking in past tense, but I had always drawn blanks on it. When it…no, when _she_ spoke to me, it was like I in a trance of some kind.

"Hey, Sammy!" I blinked and realized that I had come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway when I had been so caught up in my thoughts. I shook my head and looked to Yugi, who was standing in front of me with a smile lighting up his face.

"Hey, Yugi," I said, smiling slightly. Somehow whenever he smiled, anyone around could somehow feel it rubbing it off onto them and they smiled too. And even now, in the middle of this he was able to make me smile as well, even if it was just a small one.

Although even Seto Kaiba never smiled when around Yugi. I shrugged at that thought. I had been thinking about him lately too. Especially when my thoughts would drift to Kokoro. He'd always find some way into my mind, but I knew I had absolutely no feelings toward the ice-eyed man.

Yugi tilted his head, not surprised by my quietness, but curious as to _why_ I was quiet. "Hey, Sammy, have you been okay lately? I've noticed that you've been quieter than normal and that you always seem deep in thought. You want to talk about it?"

I blinked, surprised by his sudden kindness. True we had met, but we still didn't even know each other practically at all. But instead of responding to his question, I asked one of my own. "Where are the others?"

He smiled. "Oh, I told them I wanted to talk to you so I told them to go on ahead." As I started walking again I had a following question for him, although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. "Let me guess, my sister's with them, right?"

I knew there was yet another bitter edge to my voice and Yugi, apparently more perceptive than I had given him credit for, noticed instantly.

"Well, yeah. She begged to come with me, but I told her that I would do it. She really was reluctant to leave, but then Ishizu came and said she needed to talk to her and just her."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Even Ishizu was more interested in Kokoro than in me. Suddenly I registered all of what Yugi had said and blinked. "Wait, so the Pharaoh's not with her?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled. "If he was, how could I be here?" He gestured to the puzzle and I nodded, remembering how he and the Pharaoh were both bound because of it.

"Yeah, I remember because Kokoro told me after the Pharaoh gave her the okay. To tell you the truth, even though I love fantasy I didn't believe her when she first told me."

I laughed quietly, surprised at how light I was starting to feel. True, the Pharaoh was the one with all the mystic powers, but did Yugi somehow have a power of his own too?

He grinned. "Yeah, most people wouldn't." He paused. "Do you want to go out and get some food or something and then I can take you home?"

I blinked, surprised yet again by this short, tri-colored, spiky-haired boy. But then I looked once more at his smile and found myself nodding.

His smile grew wider somehow and I say somehow because most people can't smile as big as he had been before, but now…it was almost inhuman. Or maybe he was just that positive and happy.

So we emerged out of the school building and began to walk toward McDonald's which was the closest to the school and both our houses, so obvious why we picked it.

And after eating, he fixed me with a curious stare. "So, I noticed…that back at school, any mention of your sister upset you. Did you two get in a fight or something? Oh, but you don't have to answer me…I'm being kind of rude, aren't I?" He laughed nervously.

I shook my head. "No, you're not. And we didn't get into a fight…exactly. Per se, I'm the only one who knows how I feel and why. She's kept in the dark about it. And that's the way I want it, so if I tell you will you please not mention it to her?"

He nodded so I continued. "It's just…lately I've been feeling resentment toward her. Because she's so good with people and she has so many friends and it seems like I'm always left behind and she's stopped caring about me."

Yugi didn't say anything, but looked at me seriously so I continued again. "I don't even know where the resentment's coming from. It's so weird. And I've been hearing this weird voice lately…always the same voice…and it keeps saying how this all happened before. And how eventually I'll crack."

At this point in my little speech, rant, whatever you wanted to call it, I noticed the Pharaoh's spirit sitting beside Yugi and staring at me with what seemed like a thoughtful expression, but somehow darker…like what I was saying was giving him some kind of answer to a puzzle only he, well and probably Kokoro, had known about.

But Yugi was the one I was concentrating on telling. So I looked away from the Pharaoh and put all my attention back onto Yugi.

"The weird thing is, I feel like I've heard this voice somewhere before even though I _know_ I've never heard it in my life. But she says that resentment will keep continuing to build up and…" I paused and bit my lip.

Even though Yugi was the one I was telling, I still didn't feel too comfortable with the Pharaoh there, listening. I wasn't sure how much to reveal because from the look on his face I knew for a fact that there was something he and my sister knew that they hadn't told me.

But I sighed and realized that even if I was answering some huge, untold question for them, Yugi was the only one right here and now who really cared what I had to say because of how I was feeling.

"Some darkness or something will completely take over me…" I finally finished, clenching a napkin so tight in my left hand that my knuckles began to turn white.

I shut my eyes tightly and a few tears began to fall down my cheeks. The only reason I could tell was, not because I could feel them on my cheeks, but because I could taste the salt from them. Apparently I had let a few tears fall too far.

I hurriedly wiped them away and almost literally jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand touch mine.

I looked up and saw Yugi smiling at me tenderly and as sweet as he had been before. "You shouldn't believe that. And even if it did happen, you should still believe that somehow, things will still turn out alright. Just be positive."

If this had been any other person, no matter the comforting words, I wouldn't have been able to smile but with Yugi I could feel the smile already making its way to my tearstained face.

Coming here with Yugi had definitely made me feel better and for the moment I was letting some of the building resentment grow. With Yugi by my side, I would try to not let these dark feelings get to me.


	7. And the Wheel of Darkness Turns

Well, I'm here again, folks! And may I say, I know I have not updated in probably like forever (although what makes me feel better and less guilty is that it seems I'm not the only one. But it's just laziness or writer's block. What can you do?), but my writing has improved so much since the few months that I've been on hiatus and as I'm writing this intro after I've actually written the chapter, I must say that I think it was worth the wait. Hopefully you think so too. Also, there's another Egyptian goddess that I am adding into this story that finally gets mentioned in this chapter. This chapter's probably one of the darker ones so sit back and enjoy the ride! :3

I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh! Or obviously Sekhmet and Bastet. I just own Kokoro and Sammy and my plot. Because like I said in a previous chapter, Sekhmet really was the complete opposite of Bastet but they didn't say why she was dark or how she came to be that way or if she was even just born that way. So I took the darkness into my own hands. Comments, thoughts, and ideas are definitely appreciated!~

**Chapter 7:And the Wheel of Darkness Turns…**

~Sammy's POV~

It was mid-morning on a Saturday, around 10:30 a.m., when I decided to look in the mirror and at least try to do something different with my hair for the day.

But it wasn't until I actually looked at myself in the mirror that I gasped. My hair was darker! And not just slightly darker, but more than slightly! I shook my head; I knew I was being irrational, but another part of me was unsure. Maybe I was being rational enough. I mean…that…voice kept mentioning about how the darkness had tainted Sekhmet and that it would soon taint me too. But…I had been able to push my feelings of resentment and jealousy somewhat to the side because of Yugi.

And…oh my freaking god…..my eyes were darker too! My eyes, which were the same colors as my sister's (except her blue eye was her left, her brown her right; and my blue eye was my right, my brown my left) were now darker too!

I leaned in even closer to the mirror so that my nose was practically touching the cool, slightly fogged-from my breath glass. I could just barely pick out the remnants of midnight and crimson in them. Oh dear lord, that freaking voice hadn't been specific but she had indeed said that the darkness had tainted all of Sekhmet's body, but….

I was starting to have a mini spazz attack when Kokoro walked in. I saw her out of the corner of my eye and ever so slightly in the reflection of the mirror. I whirled on her. "What?" I couldn't help myself from snapping. She looked at me apologetically, her eyes scrunched in discomfort.

"Sorry…the door was slightly open but I still knocked…and you didn't answer." She tilted her head to the side worriedly, her hair cascading down her shoulders.

I took in a deep breath, willing myself to get my anger and immense fear under control. "I was just trying to do my hair and…"

I couldn't think of how to finish that sentence without either spilling the truth to my sister, which with all her time spent with the pharaoh she would probably end up telling him, or I would make up the lamest excuse in the history of lame excuses.

The lines of worry fell from her face and she smiled slightly. "Alright, let me give it a try."

I startled as she came to my side and sat me down in the desk chair in front of our parent's bedroom desk. The mirror was placed right above it and was probably about five feet wide and since our parents weren't home from work and it wasn't like I had been doing anything else, I knew they wouldn't mind.

She gently took my hair in her hands and if she noticed about it being darker she didn't say anything. She blinked at me and in that way twins have of understanding one another, I said, "In a braid, I guess…"

She nodded and began to separate my hair, intensely long just like her own. She hummed softly to herself as she worked diligently and whenever I would turn my head to look at her, which I did a few times, she would just gently push it back and continue neatly braiding my hair.

"Why aren't you with the Pharaoh?" I found myself muttering. I don't think I had really meant to ask her that, at least not out loud, but I had and so I held my breath while waiting for her answer.

"We haven't spent any time together, or at least not much and I was just a day with me and you." She smiled, knowing I saw it in our reflection. But also because I was watching her smile turned more tender. She was smiling the same smile that she always used with me but never anyone else. It was like…our smile. If that makes sense. I did the same thing with her, but I hadn't lately.

And even with Kokoro being sweet right now and spending quality time with me, the resentment continued building. Part of me knew she would always love me, no matter what friends we made or who we fell in love with, and part of me thought I would be the same with her. But the jealousy was a constant nagging that was trying to convince the saner part of me otherwise.

I sighed inwardly, knowing that keeping all of this to myself would probably only make the resentment stronger but right at this moment in time, I didn't care.

My now darker eyes flicked to the side and saw the Millennium Hourglass glowing slightly and that made me bristle. Why had Kokoro gotten it? And not me? Even Cousin Sarah liked Kokoro better. Because it couldn't really be meant for her could it? Just because it was supposedly Bastet's? And if it was Bastet's then why didn't Sekhmet have anything?

Wow, it was kind of hilarious how Sekhmet and Bastet had been twins just like I and Kokoro were now and Sekhmet and I had both gotten the short end of the stick. Getting left behind and having to watch as those you love have fun and bond without you…

A bitter taste coated my tongue and I swallowed it harshly just as I realized that Kokoro had finished braiding my hair and was now carefully, curiously assessing me, blinking in a cute manner.

"_You just called her cute. Even you give her more attention than she deserves. Let the darkness take over and you won't regret it…"_

I blinked as the voice faded out inside my head and sighed wistfully. I knew I should be fighting this dark presence and a part of me was, but the rest of me was just tired of everything. Even my dreams I was sick of because they were making me feel the same as when I was awake: neglected and inferior.

But I had this sneaking suspicion that in my dreams, it wasn't me I was seeing, it was Sekhmet. But I wasn't so sure now because of how my hair and eyes had become darker…

"I'm sorry, Kokoro, I just…I'm tired and I feel like I'm coming down with the flu or something. So maybe we shouldn't hang out today."

Her eyes scrunched up again, her eyebrows pulled up in defeat. "Sorry, I've been neglecting you Sammy and I just wanted to rectify that. But you should get your rest if you're sick."

My heart began to ache as I stared at her sad expression but I wasn't sure if it was because it was only causing more pent up resentment or if because since we were two of the same person, if you will, I felt her sadness in a way.

"_Don't you dare apologize to her, Princess. She's the one making you feel this way."_

"Yeah, I really should lie down. Maybe we can do something some other time?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. She nodded, still sad, but perked up slightly now. "Alright. Just tell me if you need anything and I'll get it. Like I should go to the store. We are running low on some things…And I could get you some Tylenol or Aleve."

She took my hand and led me back to our bedroom where, once inside she fluffed my pillow and smiled slightly at me so in response to that, I laid down, allowing my fluffy pale pink comforter to warm me up.

"Will you be alright staying here by yourself?" She asked. I nodded. Being her by myself is what would actually relieve me now. "Alright, I'll be back soon then. Stay in bed, then."

I nodded again and waited until I couldn't feel her in the house anymore before sighing. My sister really was kind-hearted but today, right here, right now it was actually causing me to be physically sick. So the flu thing wasn't a total lie. This was the very first time in my life that my sister's caring nature had ever made me feel like I was going to puke.

I reached up a hand out of the comforter and felt my head. Something must be wrong with me. Other than my swirl of emotions that a voice inside my head is saying will cause the world's impending doom.

That was my last conscious thought before the blackness of sleep took me over and transported me to the dream world.

"_Meretseger, is it alright if I talk to you?" The silver-haired woman with the snake like eyes nodded sweetly at the little girl in front of her. She knelt down in front of Sekhmet and gave the girl's shoulder a reassuring pat. "Is it about Bastet, dear?" _

_The ten- year-old girl nodded solemnly. "Is it bad if I feel this way about her, Meret?" The aged woman shook her head, pushing a strand of stray hair away from her face. "It's not bad at all. In fact, jealousy is what brings out the best in people." _

_Sekhmet eyed the snake-eyed woman cautiously. "Are you sure that's true?" She asked disbelievingly._

_This time Meretseger nodded her head, her eyes alive with delight. "Of course, my dear Sekhmet. Would I lie to you?"_

Even though I was asleep, unconscious, immobile, whatever this state of sleep could be called, I could somehow feel a shift in my mind as I was taken to another dream. At least my unconscious knew this much: the one in my dreams _was_ Sekhmet.

_The sixteen-year-old girl walked quickly but with purpose through the corridors of the palace. Her aura was swirling dangerously around her, daring to break anything and everything surrouding her. Even a living, breathing person. But somehow, Sekhmet was able to keep her anger under control._

_She came to a cell, where the bars glowed brightly with the ancient, skilled magic keeping the old woman locked in. Because Sekhmet knew that nothing else would. If there was no magic, there might as well be no bars. But even the magic would be struggling to keep her contained. If Meretseger were even trying to break free that is._

_The woman looked up, smiling even before her eyes locked with Sekhmet's. Never before had her teeth looked more like a snake's fangs. And all this time, the words that had brought Sekhmet peace as a little girl were just lies; things that everyone else said was bad; venom._

"_Sekhmet, you look lovely. Your hair is much, much darker and your eyes look astounding as ruby and sapphire. Much better than that atrocious light, pretty brown and beautiful sky blue. You're letting the darkness do wonderful things to you," She said approvingly, her smile growing wider, showing more of her fangs._

_Sekhmet bristled. "You pompous old woman! All this time I was letting the darkness take over willingly because you said it was good. You gullied me into not fighting the darkness and instead I invited it in! You lied to me!"_

"_But lying is good, Sekhmet. Everything pertaining to darkness is good, my lovely." Meretseger's smile grew darkly tender. "Liar! Even now when I have you cornered and you know it, you continue to lie to me! I'm not that gullible little girl anymore, Meretseger!" _

"_Who said you were being gullible? That's what you keep trying to convince yourself because deep down you know that all that I've said is true. Deep down, you know you believe the things I've told you. All you have to do is let all these feelings take control and you'll be the happiest girl in all of Egypt." _

_She cackled, her eyes dark with anticipation. But Sekhmet just hissed, almost allowing her lioness form to take over. "Those feelings are bad! I will not let them take control!" _

_Meretseger lolled her head from side to side, like a swaying cobra, thoughtfully. "Then tell me this, Sekhmet. If those feelings are as bad as everyone's been telling you, then how come you have them? You see your sister, Princess Bastet, and the Pharaoh together and jealousy and contempt grip your heart like twin vices. You cannot get rid of these feelings my dear. So your only other option is to embrace them."_

"_Shut up! Shut up you stupid, old snake! You don't know what I feel and you have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do!" _

_Meretseger smiled darkly and continued as if Sekhmet hadn't spoken. "Either way, the darkness inside you will continue to grow until you have no choice in the matter and it takes over your mind, your body…your soul, completely. Or maybe…"_

_The old woman nodded to herself as she eyed the dangerously angry girl in front of her. "…The darkness is ready now," she said, tauntingly. _

"_You are now the Princess of darkness so give in to your power and show it off to the world. The world that never understood you, or even tried to. To all the people who neglected you and paid no mind to Bastet's sister. To the Pharaoh…who fell in love with Bastet…and not you."_

_That was all it took for Sekhmet's reign over her anger to snap, sending her aura in dark swirls around her. The magic died down around the bars of the cell quickly and steadily but it wasn't Meretseger that was doing it. _

_Sekhmet sank to her knees and her hands coiled into fists on the cold, hard stone ground. She tried tiredly, somewhat unwillingly to fight the impending darkness off. But she really was tired. Tired of everyone paying more attention to Bastet. To everyone loving Bastet more. Tired of having to keep control over this powerful force that had been a burden all this time."_

"_Let it be a gift instead of a curse…" Was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over her senses and completely dulled everything else unimportant out. But everything was unimportant, except for making everyone finally notice her._

_No longer did she care that people would fear her or disapprove of her because of her darkness. No longer did she care that nearly all of those people would be innocent. No, what she cared about now, was getting even more power. And that was exactly what her beloved sister had._

_Darkness lingered heavily around Sekhmet, like a fog, proof that she had finally invited the darkness in. Something she should have done long ago…_

_She held out a hand, her fingers trembling in amusement at what was to come. A cobra slithered up her arm and nestled itself into the crook between her neck and shoulder. It bared its fangs at her and Sekhmet just nodded, showing no more emotion for the moment. Not even sadistic pleasure at the thought of getting back at everyone who had been the cause for all this._

_She sauntered off, the snake perfectly content to stay with her, as if Sekhmet were her master. But in a fact she was. Both were dark beings and even her powers were no match for Sekhmet's. _

_The cell was left behind, the bars shattered, no magic left behind except for the lingering pulsations sparking off the walls; remnants of not only Sekhmet's incredible dark magic, but of all the pain she had been harboring this whole time. And Meretseger…was not there._

_Egypt was about to meet something not at all friendly…_

My eyes snapped open and a bead of sweat ran down my chin and I sat upright, my breathing ragged, a sheen of sweat covering my forehead. What had all of that been? Dammit, how could I always see it absolutely perfectly when I was asleep but then as soon as I woke up _because_ of the dream, my mind fogged up.

I shook my head, just now noticing the goose bumps covering my arms and my uncontrollable trembling. Even after a few minutes, it hadn't stopped; even my breathing was still labored. And there was an oppressive feeling in the room, almost like that incredibly scared feeling you get when you feel like someone's watching you.

All of a sudden, Kokoro burst through the door, holding an armful of brand-name medicines and looking extremely apologetic. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sammy! I'm sorry it too me so long, oh and look at you, you're shivering and you're chilled, you poor thing!"

She was frantically sorting through all the different pill boxes before she found the Tylenol and Advil. "The Tylenol should help with your fever and I think Advil helps when you have the chills. Um…"

She rambled on as she ran to the bathroom next to our room to get me a glass of water. Even through all of this, I found myself smirking as she ran out of the bathroom and downstairs. You'd think she would have realized that we don't keep cups in our bathroom. I don't think many people do actually…

I shrugged and just popped the pills into my mouth, waiting a few seconds for my saliva to coat them, before I swallowed them. Kokoro came in a few seconds later, completely out of breath and feeling my head. She soon realized that I wasn't holding the pills anymore and shook her head, somewhat disapprovingly. "You should've waited to take those with water," She chastised me, flicking her bangs behind her ear.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I asked, shivering. I wasn't shivering anymore because of my freaky dream, but because the dried sweat on my body was making me cold. Once more, I pulled my comforter up over me but still stayed in a sitting position.

"And why were you late?" I may not have been feeling on great terms with my sister lately but I was still curious.

She relaxed finally and sat down on her bed only a few feet away from mine with a sigh. "Well, there was so much traffic so it took me awhile to get home from the store. There was a lioness in the street."

I looked questioningly at her, almost questioning her sanity when I think after the dream I just had it would've been better to question mine.

"Yeah, I know, right? But I saw it myself, too. There was a freaking lioness in the street! But the weird thing is it hasn't hurt anybody. It's just prowling around and looks like it is going to pounce but then it can't find what it's supposedly looking for and growls as it continues around everyone. The police and animal control are investigating, but…"

Kokoro shook her head, her eyes full on anxiety as she stood back up and walked to the doorway of our room. She paused and turned back to me. "I'm at least glad I got to do your hair today if nothing else, Sam. But maybe we can do something more soon." She smiled tenderly at me before starting to ramble about making dinner and she proceeded to go downstairs and into the kitchen.

I could hear her bustling around with the utensils and such as I lay back in bed and pondered her words. I didn't really care about what she had said about spending time together, although it had been sweet and had caused a painful ache in my chest, but…what was worrying me more was the lioness.

I mean…a lioness in the street? In Domino, Japan? I mean, I know we have a zoo, but I don't think it's that close…And not only that, but why was I suddenly getting this feeling that the lioness wasn't one from a zoo? That someone actually owned it? And if the sinking feeling in my stomach was correct, I think I knew who the lioness belonged to…

Oh my freaking gosh, please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this is awesome! XD Lol, and I'm not just saying it because I'm the author or because I have indeed improved, but because I really do think this is one of the best chapters yet. Yes, I know the Lioness part is weird, especially the one in the street, but you'll find that out next chapter. I should update very soon. Very, very soon if all things go according to plan. Also, Sekhmet was the lioness goddess so I thought it'd be cool if she had a lioness form and Bastet had a cat form. Shows even more contrast between the two. One more thing, Meretseger was really the Cobra goddess and I can't remember if I read this on Wikipedia or if I made it up or not (XP) but in my story at least (if you want to know for sure, I'd look it up on Wiki) Meretseger and Bastet are going to be enemies. So a whole cat and snake feud thing for you guys to look forward to. Kay, I'm done rambling now. XD Until next time. Cheers!


End file.
